2015.08.17 - Spoiler Alert: the Cat is a Spy
Ethan Carver washed the dishes and cleaned up the galley last night, but it seems he wasn't satisfied, because today, he's giving everything a very thorough scrubbing. He's wearing loose athletic shorts and a muscle shirt, along with rubber gloves, as he scours out the oven. His phone sits on the counter, some pop tune playing from the speaker, and he hums along as he works. Jacob, as it turns out, never went home last night. He slept on the deck in his wolf shape, then left early for reasons unknown. He's returning now, bearing a couple of bags of groceries, which he sets down on the galley counter. Leaning against it, he smirks down at Ethan. Unable to resist, he just teases, "That puppy of yours must love how domesticated you are." Ethan Carver cocks a brow at Jacob, then just shakes his head. "Dude, you're not gonna get my goat by questioning my masculinity. Just sayin', my own family beat that dead horse to a pulp long ago." He takes a few last wipes with a sponge, then steps back to look into the oven from a bit of a distance. Clearly satisfied, he shuts the door, then gives the outside a quick wipe down as well. "But it's good to be useful, man. To contribute something that benefits others. Besides, I don't like a mess." He moves to the sink, back to Jacob now, as he rinses out the sponge. "Where I came from, messes got you beaten." A short haired little tabby cat watches all from a perch on top of a cabinet. "Masculinity?" Jacob responds, pulling his head back and furrowing his brow in a Not sure what you mean by that sort of expression. "I'm not questioning your masculinity, dude. I've taken care of my dad for years. I might not cook, but I definitely clean and stuff. But I had to take care of him. He's disabled. You're doing all of this... for whyever." He smirks. "Not calling you girly, just domesticated. It's wolf humor, not dude humor." Ethan Carver ohs, nodding as he turns back and strips off the gloves. "Well, that's different then. But...well, I think we're very different sorts of wolves then. I'm definitely a city boy, so I guess you could say I'm very domesticated. I dunno how you survive out here in the wilderness. I did a little checking online. Do you have any idea how far away the nearest Macy's is? Seattle. That's a four hour drive from here." His eyes move up to the cat, narrowing a little, as if daring the creature to dare leaping onto his spotless countertops. Jacob's brow furrows deeper than before, and he pulls a very similar face, though now with an amused smirk added into the mix. "Macy's? Seriously, man? I don't think I've ever even been to one of those." He folds his arms across his chest, wondering aloud, "Is it... maybe a gay thing? I'm not judging or anything. No hate--y'know--but all the gay people you hear about are always all clean and dress nice." Which, clearly, means that Jacob doesn't consider himself gay. The cat, as cats are want to do, ignores Ethan. Seemingly ignores everything. Or certainly appears to at least. Ethan Carver bursts into laughter then, holding onto the counter for support as he nearly doubles over. "Oh my God! You're just too adorable, Jake. Can I call you Jake? Okay, so yeah, some gay people are neat freaks and some dress nice, but there's plenty of straight guys who're the same way. And also plenty of gay slobs. Geez, you really are sheltered up here, aren't you? Don't you know any gay guys? One in ten, they say. You must know at least one." Jacob blinks in surprise at this reaction, and after a moment he just shrugs. "I fuess there were some guys at school? I never really hung out with them much." He looks vaguely uncomfortable, reflecting perhaps on the fact that gay kids weren't always well-liked. It's a pretty conservative area, in the conventional sense. He adds, a bit defensively, "It's a small town. So's Forks." Ethan Carver nods as he moves to the coffee maker to check the basket. "I grew up in San Francisco," he says, taking the pot to the sink to fill. "And while it's not the Gay Mecca it's been portrayed as in the media, I've been to a helluva lot worse places. But even growing up where I did, it was hard coming to grips with who I am. So I get it, man. I know what you're going through right now." He moves back to the coffee maker, pouring in the water. "If you ever wanna talk about it, I'm happy to listen." Jacob slowly nods, narrowing his eyes, and asks, "Wait. You know what I'm going through... how?" He watches Ethan work, and despite his teasing, does reflect on how useful it is to have a pseudo-packmate who's useful in the kitchen. It's better than always having to bug Emily for things all the time, anyway. But Jake--who clearly doesn't mind that nickname--has a sneaking suspicion that Ethan may be making a flawed assumption about him. Ethan Carver gives a shrug of one shoulder, hitting the power switch. "You've bonded with Jason, right? I don't pretend to know what that means, but I'm guessing it's a lot deeper than just being BFFs." He lets out a breath, shaking his head. No sense beating around the bush. "Look, you're attracted to him, and that scares the bajeezus out of you. It's okay to admit it, ya know. I'm sure as hell not going to judge you for being attracted to him. I'm a little attracted to him myself." Jacob's frown deepens. "I'm--I'm not--it's not like that," he tries to explain. "You're not... destined to fall in love." Except, his mind argues back to him, he's never heard of anyone who imprinted and didn't fall in love. "You could be anything to each other... a friend, a protector... a brother..." and he looks away, admitting, "...a lover. But that's not guaranteed or anything. The point is, I'm going to be exactly what Jason needs me to be. Always. And I honestly... don't think he wants that. So, unless he did... I won't either. I can't. It's not possible for me." Ethan Carver rolls his eyes, a grin creeping over his face. "Dude, you're really not that blind. You hafta see the way he looks at you sometimes. Like he's fighting back the urge to just grab you and lay a kiss on you that curls your toes? Trust me, he wants you to be his lover. He's just ready to admit it yet, just like you're not. And like I said, I get it. I've been there. It's scary as hell at first, having to admit you wanna do all those nasty, sweaty things with a guy. But trust me, once you get started, you'll be kicking yourself for resisting so long." Jacob gives Ethan a look of mixed incredulity and admiration, as though he really might be some sort of secret gay werewolf guru. "You... really think so?" he asks, standing up a bit straighter. "But... I don't know anything about it. Is there, like... a handbook or something?" There was a handbook of sorts for being a wolf, after all. It came telepathically from the other wolves. A beat, and he shakes his head, "You--you really think that's what he wants?" Now Jake's racking his brain, trying to think of what he knows about how guys show their interest. Most of it is useless. Jason's not going to act like some dumb teenager. Ethan Carver tries very hard not to laugh this time, but he ends up snorting anyway. To cover, he quickly turns to the coffee maker and pours himself a cup, his shoulders shaking as he muffles his laughter. "Uh, there's a handbook, all right. It's call the internet." He turns back. "Everything you could ever want to know is there, along with about fifty bajillion things you'll wish you'd never seen. But yeah, it's what he wants. How could he not? I mean, dude, look at you! Hell, I want you, and I'm practically a married man. But I think a big part of why he wants you, rather than, say, me, is because you want him. Being obviously desired can be a big turn on, ya know." He moves along the counter to the sugar bowl, adding three spoonsful. Jacob stares at Ethan for a long moment. Then he shakes his head and gets a mug. He's not much of a coffee drinker, but hey, it's polite. He pours a full mug, then also takes a good helping of sugar. Can't hurt. "Okay, so your... theory... is that Jason secretly lusts after me and wants me to fall in love with him... and this is based on your... gaydar?" He thinks he used the term correctly. He ends up holding the mug more than really drinking it. It smells nice enough. Then, with vehemence, "One thing's for sure, I'm not gonna suddenly turn all girly and start wearing weird clothes and talking all... different." Yeah, Jake's perceptions of gay culture can be charitably called "limited." At best. Ethan Carver manages not to snort coffee out of his nose, but it's a close thing. He ends up coughing a bit, but his eyes are lit with amusement. "Oh man," he says, once everything's gone down the right pipes. "First off, my gaydar tells me you're totally straight. But so was Liam when I met him, so that don't mean crap. And Jason's not secretly lusting after you. He's fighting against his lust, for some reason. Probably because he wants you to come to grips with all this before he makes a move and scares you right back into the closet. He seems like the kind of honorable guy who'd do that." He stirs in one more spoon of coffee, fighting back a giggle. "And finally, you don't have to be girly or dress and talk a certain way. Be yourself, dude. That's who he's got feelings for in the first place, right? Besides, do I'' seem girly to you?" And yep, he takes a moment to flex his biceps, giving his brows a waggle. "Some guys are into girly boys. Some guys are into gym bunnies. Heck, some guys are into nerds who do impressions of Yoda when giving sage advice. It's a big, diverse world out there, Jake. Filled with all sorts of people, just wandering around until they bump into the guy or gal that trips their trigger." Shaking his head, Jacob says, "I don't... think it's like that. Jason's not holding back because he's... trying to give me 'coming out space.' I'd have to be gay for that to happen, anyway." He frowns. "Unless... he ends up needing me to be gay. Which... can that even happen?" He sets down the coffee cup and rubs his temples a bit. Weirdly, some part of his mind reflects, it's not the idea of changing that's troubling. He's pretty well at piece with massive, life-altering changes. It's the uncertainty. "The other thing," he continues, "is... Jason had a ''family. His own brother murdered them. How can I expect him to want to be with... some random kid like me... after all that he's lost?" The cat continues to watch the two teens. Staring at them with to intelligent and aware eyes. Ethan Carver shrugs one shoulder as he sips, leaning a hip against the counter. "That I can't answer, man. With me, if I like someone, I go for it. If they're not interested, I just move on. This whole bonding for life thing, I don't get it. It's all mystical destiny stuff. I don't know if it can alter your sexual orientation, or just bring out a part of you that was always there, hidden away even from yourself. What I do know is, you want him. I can see it when you look at him. And he wants you, too. I think that scares him a little though. He wasn't expecting it, so he's probably as blindsided by all this as you. You want my advice? Try kissing him. Not some peck on the cheek, like he's your granny either. Kiss him like your life depends on it. See how he reacts. More importantly, see how it makes you feel. After that, the rest'll be a piece of cake." He takes another sip, then waits until Jacob is sipping as well before adding, "One more thing: first time you go down on him, watch your teeth." Jacob listens. He listens probably with much more focus and interest than is entirely wise, considering the source. (Ethan is, after all, clearly much more of a sexually forward person than Jacob.) He sounds very dubious as he asks, "You think... I should... kiss Jason. Like, like... seriously?" He shifts position, frowning deeply now. "But what if that hurts him? He's... he's got real feelings, you know. Just because he's strong doesn't mean he doesn't have a heart. And any heart can be broken." Jacob knows that one all too well. He finally does pick up the coffee, then, to try a sip--and of course Ethan makes his comment, which sends Jacob choking and sputtering and spitting hot coffee everywhere. "Wh-''what''!?" Ethan Carver bursts into laughter then, throwing his head back and just letting it all out. "Gah, you're just too easy, man!" he says, grabbing the sponge to start wiping up coffee, because he really does hate a mess. "Look, just worry about the kiss for now. We can get into the more advanced stuff when you're ready. But yes, I think you should kiss him. How will kissing him break his heart? All you're doing is letting him know you're down for being more than best buds. Besides, you heard his life story yesterday. Been too long since he's had a good kiss." Once he's sure he's gotten every last drop of coffee cleaned up, including any on Jacob's bare chest, he rinses the sponge again and reclaims his own mug. He leans back on the counter, looking Jacob up and down. "You look like you could use a good kiss yourself. How long's it been? Weeks? Months?" Jacob shakes his head. "Maybe. But I have this weird feeling like... kissing him without permission would end up with me getting punched or something." He smirks as Ethan dabs his chest with the sponge, though, and laughs a bit. "Maybe it's just a kiss. Maybe. I'll... think about it." And then they're suddenly talking about Jacob, and he's shaking his head. "I don't know. Long enough. But I really... don't care. It just doesn't matter. It's kind of an imprint thing. Once you do... you just stop caring about that." He shrugs. "At least... until the one you imprint on wants you to." Ethan Carver ahs, nodding his head as though he understands, when he clearly doesn't. "Well, you don't have to just spring a kiss on him out of the blue. That's just going to get you a surprised reaction, followed by a lot of discussion about what it means and how you're supposed to feel about it and blah blah blah. But you can bring the subject up, right? Does he know how this imprinting-bonding-mystical destiny stuff works? Let him know you're open to the idea, even curious about it. Then ask if maybe he'd like to try kissing, just to see how it feels." His eyes go distant for a moment, his lips curling in a grin. "Actually, yeah, that's how to do it. Guys like Jason, they're used to being in charge. Calling the shots. So get him to make the first move, to kiss you. He might be reluctant at first, but since it's your idea, he won't be afraid he's taking advantage of you." He nods then, clearly pleased with himself. Somehow, this makes a bit more sense. Jacob nods along, reaching up to rub one shoulder, and presses his lips together thoughtfully. Finally, he admits with a shrug, "Okay. I guess that's the most logical thing to do. We'll just... talk. I'll make sure he understands that it's all up to him and... that I'm here for him... and that if he'd like something from me, then I'm happy to give it to him." His eyes narrow a bit, and he amends, "Or... take it... from him. Or... however that all works." Shaking his head, he asks, "God, how do you guys keep anything straight at all?" Jason Christopher had been out jogging, to the bed and breakfast in Forks and back. Thirty miles, roughly, which basically meant he wasn't even breathing heavy. He walks in with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder and nods to the two teens. Stopping at the refrigerator he pours some orange juice and starts to drink it. His eyes shift up to the cat as he does, which starts purring as soon as it sees him. The longer he looks at the cat, and it at him. The lower the glass dips from his lips. His gaze starts drifting from cat to teenagers. Teenagers back to cat. Finally he just slowly shakes his head looking like the ghost of Molly Ringwald's 1980s movies career floated into the room and spewed pea soup teen angst across the galley. "Nope." He walk straight to his room. Muttering all the while about puppies and hormones and watching the teeth. The shower starts running a few moments later. It's likely a clever deception. He probably leaped out the window and is swimming to England. Counting the strokes with: NopeNopeNopeNopeNope. Just Nopeing his way to Jolly Old England. Pip Pip. God save the Queen and all that Rot. Maybe MI6 is hiring. Christopher. Jason Christopher. Either way. NOPE! Ethan Carver flashes Jacob a grin, eyes flashing impishly. "Well, that's the whole point, isn't it? We don't keep it straight." He waggles his brows again, and then Jason miraculously appears. "Hey, dude. Don't go tracking mud all over my nice clean floors, man." But then Jason is having a silent conversation with that filthy feline creature, and Ethan wrinkles his nose in confusion, looking to Jacob. Once Jason's off to the shower, Ethan's eyes slowly widen, and he turns to the cat. "You're a spy!" he shouts, pointing an accusing finger. "Jason, remember what he said yesterday, about biting squirrels and chipmunks and whatever, turning them into his eyes and ears? That damned cat is one of his spies!" Of course it is. Of course it is. Jacob watches Jason go, and then, once he's breathing again, goes to sink into a chair. He's gone so pale he looks almost like he's auditioning for the role of vampire instead of a werewolf, and he stares in horror after the direction that Jason went. "It doesn't matter," he mutters about the cat. "Did you see how he reacted? The whole thing... freaked him out. He's disgusted." There isn't much that spooks Jacob Black, but... well, this may, in fact, be about the one and only thing that does. Cats are incapable of a 'Well duh' facial expression. Yet something in the way it cleans its paw still seems to suggest it. Ethan Carver just glares at the cat. "I should have followed my first instinct and chucked you overboard the moment I saw you sitting on a kitchen cabinet." Curling his lip in disgust, he snorts once in the cat's direction, then turns to join Jacob, sitting nearby. "Disgusted? Nah, man. Surprised. I'm sure he wasn't expecting to catch us talking about this stuff." He can't help but grin then. "He doesn't know me very well yet, obviously. I'm not so good at beating around bushes, ya know? That little dance people do, getting to know each other. Taking it slow, feeling each other out tentatively, only talking about safe subjects at first." He shakes his head. "Screw that. Life's short, and even shorter for us. I muscle my way into your life and make myself at home, eating all your chips and hogging the remote. But Jason...He prolly expected us to grunt and growl at each other for a week or so, figuring out where we stood with each other. Last thing he expected was for me to start giving you advice on how to get in his pants. Or, ya know, just get him to kiss you." From Jason's room supernatural ears can hear him singing. He really has a gift for it too. In a world without monsters he really could make a career of it. The acoustics of that massive shower may help abut really the majority of it is just him. Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air If I should die before I wake It's 'cause you took my breath away Losing you is like living in a world with no air Oh I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave My heart won't move, it's incomplete Wish there was a way that I can make you understand But how do you expect me to live alone with just me 'Cause my world revolves around you It's so hard for me to breathe Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air Can't live, can't breathe with no air It's how I feel whenever you ain't there It's no air, no air Got me out here in the water so deep Tell me how you gonna be without me If you ain't here, I just can't breathe It's no air, no air "Jason wants me to help you out, make you welcome," Jacob protests. "I'm not going to growl at you. Plus you're not bad for... a city wolf." Suburban werewolves. It's like the weirdest idea Jacob's ever heard. He seems almost too keyed up to focus on his worries, grateful for Ethan being a distraction. And then the singing. Jacob stares in the direction of Jason's room, and a little smile creeps across his face. "Listen to him," he says, with all of the delight of a parent witnessing a child's first steps (or a young lover watching their beloved do something endearing). "He's got such a great voice." And then he catches himself and gives Ethan a look. And sighs. "Well," he grumbles softly, "At least he's not going to fall in love with a vampire." Ethan Carver slowly smiles as well when he hears the singing, and he turns toward Jacob with an I told you so look on his face. But before he can actually say the words, Jake is mentioning vampires, and Ethan just...stares at him in disbelief. "Why would anyone in their right mind fall in love with a walking corpse?" he asks, head tipping to one side. "That's got to be the most disgusting thing I've ever heard of. Who could love one of those cold, heartless...things? It'd be like kissing a statue. With fangs." A hard shudder runs up his spine. "Dude, I think the last thing you have to worry about is Jason falling for a vampire. Trust me, he'd far rather cuddle up with your nice, warm, hard body." Jacob gives Ethan a long, even look, and just says in a flat, I dare you to start shit with me over this tone, "The girl who was my best friend until I fell in love with her. She picked a vampire over me." Why in hell, a part of him wonders, is he telling Ethan this? Of course, another part has already answered: If Ethan's going to be like a pack-brother, then there are no secrets. Jake doesn't even feel the compulsion to keep it from Ethan, just the desire to settle things. "Anyway, it happened, and I know it won't happen with Jason. Thank god." He sits back in the chair, his mouth falling easily into a grin so wolfish he practically looks like he should have his tongue lolling out. "He really can sing, though, huh?" But Ethan isn't listening to the singing anymore, no matter how beautiful Jason's voice is. Instead, he's gaping at Jacob, jaw hanging open in utter shock. It takes him a long time to finally form words again. "Does she know? That he's a soulless, undead creature, I mean. Because, how could she not? And if so, why would she...?" He shakes his head and leans back in the chair, muttering, "Women. See, this is why it's better to be gay. Men, I understand. They're rational. But women? Not a thing about them makes a lick of sense. Gah, if that magic bonding-imprinting thing ever happened with me and some girl, I'd throw myself off the highest cliff I could find, right into a patch of wolfsbane and mistletoe. With a ring of mountain ash around it, just to be safe." "Eh," Jake says with a little shrug, still smiling. "I hope she's happy. And at least he's not so bad. He and his family don't feed on humans, so..." And that's all that seems to matter. He's no more concerned about Bella's taste in men than he is in her taste in shoes. (Which is to say, not important unless it gets somebody killed.) He gives a little laugh, shaking his head, and says, "Sounds like you guys are into some really kinky stuff down in California. I'll just be happy if we can be close. And the kissing would be n--" Again, he catches himself, and he gives Ethan a look much sharper than claws. "Look, I'm only telling you all this because you're basically like my packmate. But just remember: Pack secrets stay in the pack." Or, the subtext: Tell anyone else about this, and I will make that 'off a cliff' scenario come true for you. Ethan Carver leans forward, his eyes showing that he's suddenly intrigued. "I'm all ears and no mouth, dude," he says with a grin, then casts a baleful look toward the cat. "Can't say the same for Felix over there, but my lips are sealed. Besides, who would I tell? I know exactly two people up here, and you're half of them." "Just... make sure you respect secrets," Jacob says, this time in a more serious, less playfully threatening tone. "It all gets really... political. And if the treaties went bad, then we'd have a war up here... and that, I'm told, would be bad." Okay, so he's being a little bit playful. But Jacob's always been a bit more inclined to think that vampires would follow the rules better if they were all dead. Just, y'know, a private opinion. Ethan Carver waves a hand in a circular motion impatiently. "Yeah, yeah, okay. Secret, don't start a war with the Legions of the Damned, got it. So what's the big secret?" He leans forward again, eyes still eager to hear. Staring at Ethan a bit, Jacob explains, "The vampire thing. Vampires have to stay a secret. I mean, you can tell your pack, obviously--Jason wants you to train them and everything--but to the rest of the world, they're a secret." Except, of course, when Jacob flouts that rule entirely, but he's not going to add that detail yet. Ethan Carver blinks several times, looking at Jacob as though he'd grown a second head. "Uh, dude? I'm a werewolf. So are you, now that I think about it. I live in a town that has other werewolves, not to mention werelions and werepanthers and banshees and kanima and God only knows what else. All of which is kept secret from the unwashed masses. You don't hafta tell me to keep a lid on the vampire secret. That's just a given. Seriously, that's what has your BVDs in a bind right now? You're worried I'm gonna run to the internet and spread the word that vampires walk among us?" The sounds of the television drift from Jason's room. Of course he is halfway to the Azore Islands by now. NOPENOPENOPENOPE "BVDs?" Jacob echoes, peering at Ethan. This new kid really is one for the record books! Only fair to give as good as he gets, though. So, smirking, Jake counters, "Dude, you know I go commando. Underwear seriously get in the way." He turns toward the sound of the television, though, and looks thoughtful again. "I really need to talk to him. Soon." Ethan Carver gives his eyes a dramatic roll. "Dude, going commando is fine once in a while, especially when you're out dancing. But a good pair of novelty shorts are one of life's simple pleasures. Trust me, there's nothing like peeling open a guy's jeans and seeing little smiley faces or cartoon characters or...." His eyes get a wicked glint, a grin spreading over his lips. "Or little devil pitchforks, heh. Anyway, it's all about presentation. Give 'em a little tease, leave 'em wanting to see more. So you and I are totally driving down to Seattle and finding you some underwear. Or better yet, we'll get Jason to fly us there in his private jet or helicopter or space shuttle, whatever he's got." He glances toward the master stateroom as well, nodding. "No time like the present, man. Go have a talk with him. Tell him you wanna see what happens when he kisses you. The cat already let itself outta the bag, so no need to pussyfoot around the subject." As if on cue Jason Christopher leaves the room. He has a slightly concerned expression. "Something is going on over in Seattle. I'll be back later tonight. I want to see if it is as bad as I think is is." He definitely looks somewhat worried. Pausing he also answers the next question. "Stay here. This is recon. It is something I'm especially talented and trained for. Part of your training is knowing when to trust your instincts. And when to trust someone else's." Jacob rises from his chair and walks over to Ethan. He claps the odd Californian werewolf on the shoulder and grins, "You're crazy. But I'm kinda startin' to like it. I'm not sure I'm ever gonna be big on underwear, but... maybe. If you think Jason might like it... maybe." He digs his fingers in just slightly, then, enough to playfully make a point, and flashes that big, bright grin of his. "But, friendly warning? The whole 'bad boy' thing doesn't fly so much up here. Here, bad boys get knocked back into place." He leans in close, then, to murmur just a bit in Ethan's ear... and then he steps back away, folding his arms across his chest, to lean against the counter and smirk. And then Jason's there, and the joke is past. Jacob's beside him in a second, looking... much more like a concerned puppy that he would ever care to admit. "You're leaving again? Will... you be gone long? Is there anything I should do while you're away--anything we can do to help?" He'd probably feel pathetic if he weren't so much more concerned over the fact that Jason's leaving again. He doesn't argue, though. For all he wants to fight it, Jacob still seems prepared to follow Jason's lead on this. Even if he absolutely hates the idea. Ethan Carver chuckles at Jacob's words, but before he can come back with some witty remark, Jason drops his bombshell on them both. Ethan bolts to his feet. "No. Freakin'. Way," he says, leveling narrowed eyes on Jason. "You are not even going to run out of here before you two talk. What the hell, man? Are you the Prince of Werewolves, or Mice? At least take him with, talk about it on the drive. I can stay here and keep the home fires burning, or whatever the hell womenfolk do when the manly men march off on their war game scouting missions. Geez! After four hundred years, you'd think you woulda learned you can't solve a problem by ignoring it or running away from it. Just talk to each other! Is that really so hard to do? Man!" And after yet another rant, he stomps back into the galley and begins slamming cupboards. The television is still on in his room. There have been several mass slaughters in Seattle over the last two weeks. Scenes of destruction and mass carnage. But no bodies. Jason pauses and shakes his head some. "I'll be back before sundown Jacob. Promise. This could be bad, it sounds like new borns." As in those things that slaughtered his entire pack. "That could draw The Volturi's attention here. And Beacon Hills isn't that far away with the Nemeton ringing like a damn dinner bell. I'm just going to go look at the most recent-" Ethan has a fit. Of course Ethan has a fit. Before he has any idea what is going on. Jason walks into the galley, and swats Ethan across the ass the way an adult would a petulant child. Then snags his shoulder pulls him close and whispers in his ear. "You're not always right. Personally a little teeth add stimulation." Then he walks into the other room, snags Jacob and kisses him like something out of Gone With the mother frigging Wind. Releasing him he reiterates. "I'll be back by sundown. Your training starts tomorrow. Get some damn sleep, you'll need it." Then he strides out the door. Jacob gives Ethan a look that translates, approximately, to Are you insane? which translates quickly, fortunately after Ethan's stomped out, to I'm going to tear him a new--! But Jason gets to it first. Jacob's eyebrows shoot right up at that way of handling the situation, and he can scarcely keep a smirk off his face, in spite of the dire news. Just something about seeing Jason take charge like that... it's working for him. These thoughts are blown clean out of his head by that kiss. Jacob is only stunned for a half second--and then he for damn sure kisses back, though compared to Jason he hasn't got half a clue what he's doing. But he makes up for it with sheer determination and enthusiasm! Once they part, there's a fire in those dark eyes of his, and a grim little smile on his lips. He doesn't speak to Jason. There's nothing left to say. But once again, the werewolf prince has changed everything between them, for the better. A little time passes while Jacob gets command of his faculties, and then he finds Ethan, slings an arm around the back of his neck, and says, "Wanna find a bottle of something we're not allowed to have and drink, like, three of 'em?" Ethan Carver fully expected to be smacked -- it certainly wouldn't be the first time his mouth had earned his body a beating. What he hadn't expected was for the smack to me so ... playful. Nor had he foreseen Jason's whisper, which causes Ethan to bark out a quick cough. Still reeling from the first two surprises, he turns just in time to see that hot lip action. At first, his eyes bug wide, and then he slowly grins, chuckling softly to himself. Am so always right, he thinks, then murmurs, "Told him to watch his teeth, not to not use 'em at all." Then suddenly, Jason is gone, and Ethan can't help but grin at Jacob. "There a bar in this town that isn't overrun by vampires? I've got a pretty good fake ID. Then again, I bet we could just raid Jacob's liquor cabinet or wine cellar...hold, wherever he keeps the booze on this cruise ship. Too bad we don't have any wolfsbane though." "Don't get too smug, you little shit," Jacob says in a cheerful, perfectly fond way, like one brother to another. "Or I'll pick up where Jason left off." There's no seriousness behind it, though. Jacob can't even be worried--not really--about the vampires. He has utter faith that Jason will handle it. And Jason's coming back soon. Jason's coming back to him in a way that Jacob never even knew to want before. "Anyway, let's just hit the hold. Fake IDs are pointless here. Everyone knows everyone. I don't care how bad it tastes, I need something to drink." Reaching up to ruffle Ethan's hair quite vigorously, he adds with an almost absurd level of cheerfulness, "Apparently, I just switched teams in the great ball game of life. That's gotta call for a drink." Ethan Carver lets out another laugh, eyes gleaming. "Any time you wanna take your shot, Local Boy. Just be warned, I'm a lot more used to having a guy slap my ass than you are of touching a guy's ass. But welcome to Team Fabulous. If you think you need a drink now, just wait till the first time you go...Nah, no need to scare you with that yet. More fun to watch you squirm while you work it out in your head." Grinning, he claps Jacob on the back, then heads toward the bar. "Let's see...Scotch, rum, vodka...Vodka, I think. That'll burn a hole in your gut faster'n anything." He pauses, then turns to the other teen, brows drawn together. "Can you get drunk?" Jacob's laughing as he hops up to sit on the bar. "Nope. Alcohol's just another poison, and werewolves--at least, our kind--burn that stuff out like nothin'. The point isn't to get drunk, anyway. Point is to have a toast!" He laughs a little, shaking his head. "Maybe we should talk to Jason about putting in a juice bar or something instead. No point in drinking shit that burns and doesn't even taste good." His body language and manner have gone almost totally casual, content even, and he just keeps grinning. "Look, Ethan," he says frankly, "If I decide to beat your ass, it's not going to be love-swats from your cute little puppy of a boyfriend. Up here, we play hard. Everything grows back, anyway." Ethan Carver puts down the vodka and lifts the scotch, checking the label. "Well, if neither of us can get drunk, may as well drink the good stuff, right?" He splashes a bit into two glasses, then offers one to Jacob. "He is cute, isn't he? So not the sort I usually go for. But you'd be surprised what's he's capable of when his rage takes hold." He lifts his glass then, grinning. "To boyfriends!" He chugs back the scotch, shuddering a bit at the burn, then levels his gaze on Jacob again. "We play rough where I'm from, too. But let's stop talking about my ass, since it's not gonna see any action in the near future, what with my cute little puppy boyfriend being eight hundred miles away, while you've got Jason coming home by nightfall to...Hey!" His eyes suddenly light up. "I bet he keeps the good stuff locked up in his room somewhere. Stuff that'll actually get us fucked up, I mean. In four hundred years, he must have found something that'll intoxicate a werewolf, right?" Shaking his head, Jacob says, "I don't think Jason wants us rummaging around in his room, Ethan." He flashes that toothy grin again. "Besides, it just occurred to me. If I'm going to be Jason's mate, and he's the 'dad' around here... that makes me the 'mom.'" He laughs heartily, apparently finding the idea absurd enough to be charming. "So you'd better be a good little wolf if you don't want me to lay a 'wait 'til Dad comes home' on you." The cat actually facepaws! Ethan Carver blinks a few times, then barks with laughter. "Oh my God, you're too much. The mom, right. Guess I better start teaching you how to cook, so you can have supper ready when Dad comes home from a long day at the office." He pours more scotch into his glass, eyes still alight with amusement. After another shot, however, his expression sobers somewhat. "I hafta say, you're taking all this pretty well. Not an hour ago, you were still protesting that you were straight, and now you're talking about being some guy's mate. Took me almost a week just to get Liam to admit he might maybe possibly be bisexual, let alone do anything more than hold hands and kiss." The realization surprises Jake, but only slightly--the surprise is that he hadn't noticed. He does pause to smirk at the cat and say, "Oh, don't be such a drama queen!" Then he looks back to Ethan more thoughtfully. "I guess it's just the imprint. Knowing that it's what Jason needs from me... just makes it right. I feel right. Like, nothing else is what it used to be. I'm still me, just... my compass doesn't point north anymore. It points to him. He's the one I'll always love. Besides," he flashes that grin again, "I routinely turn into a giant wolf. What's a little rewriting of brain chemistry to make me think Jason's the hottest thing on two-to-four legs?" And from the look on his face, the way he said it... now that is absolutely true for him. Ethan Carver's eyes get a distant sort of look, almost dreamy. "Well, as a long-time card-carrying member of Team Fabulous, I can say without reservation that he's absolutely in the top ten hottest things on two-to-four legs. If I hadn't been with Liam when we met...." He quickly shakes his head, taking a sip of the scotch. "But I am, and he's got you, so no need to go to What Mighta Beenville, right? Meanwhile, what's going on in Seattle? You think he's right, it's being overrun by vampires? And if so, why'd he leave us here? You held your own yesterday a lot better'n I did. Why go in alone?" Jacob actually laughs brightly at Ethan's words, showing not a sign of jealousy or concern. It's just not in the make-up. "Well, I'm glad to have your expert opinion, then," he teases, but at the question of vampires, he turns serious. "Jason's not going to fight, especially not newborns. I don't know all the details, but I know newborns are... bad. He's doing recon, like he said. Nobody'll catch him." He speaks with absolute confidence. "He was here for quite a while before we even knew. He's... he's good. Like a literal ninja, but better. He'll find out what's up, and when it's time to fight." He flashes his grin, but this time it's the wolf grinning. "Then, you'll see something."